Behind Amber Eyes
by AnnaVanHelsing
Summary: Zuko captures Katara in an attempt to lure the Avatar. While she stays in his chambers, where he can keep a close eye on her, new feelings begin to blossom between the both of them. Can she see the Prince behind the scar? Can he trust himself? LEMON later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters! They are mere figments of another creator's imagination; characters in which I use as my muse.  
>Note: Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors…<strong>

Behind Amber Eyes  
>CHAPTER ONE: The Iron Prison<p>

(Prologue)**  
><strong>Aang, Katara, Sokka, and the rest of the gang camp out in a forest just off the shore line. Katara is left alone while everyone else goes to a village a few miles away to resupply. While she is alone, Prince Zuko fallows their trail and stumbles across Katara. A great battle ensues and, after Zuko became fed up with how long and difficult the battle became, the Prince over powers the water bender and takes her as his captive. Katara is now being taken onboard Zuko's ship; the Prince deciding to bring her to a Fire Nation owned island and use her as a lure for the Avatar.

(Katara)**  
><strong>His tight grip didn't loosen in the slightest as he dragged me aboard his ship and down the long, dark corridors of this iron prison. He was so strong that my struggles to get free seemed like those of a mere child. He was stronger than the first stages of our battle in the woods, his strength obviously fueled by his determination and rage. His grip had my skin burning at his touch… but not in a painful way. I couldn't describe it.

_It feels almost… soothing. Almost… good. Wait what? Snap out of it Katara! _I thought to myself as we continued down the long hallway. _The heat from his skin is just radiation from his flames of destruction. _

He finally came to a halt when we came upon a room rather secluded from all the others. The Fire Prince opened the door and shoved me in, locking it behind him. I looked around the room in confusion. There was a large bed to the right covered in red silks with lavish embroidering and a poster of the Fire Nation symbol hanging above the frame. To the left were two doors; one slightly ajar so I could see that it was a closet and the other I assumed to be a bathroom. In the front right corner of the room was an altar with dozens of candles casting shadows against the wall, giving the cold metal an almost welcoming appearance. And finally, on the far wall, about 10 feet from the ground, was a small window viewing the outside world. This was definitely not a prison cell.

"While you're under my imprisonment you will be residing here." The Prince said coldly as he leaning against the door, eyeing me with a frightening look.

"This doesn't look like a typical prison cell," I said to him.

"That's because it's not." He walked over to the altar and removed his armor, putting it on a stand just beside the shrine.

"Wait a minute," I exclaimed in realization. "Is this your room?" I turned to Zuko, ready to demand and explanation, when I saw him turn to face me. The shirt he wore under his armor was skin tight, revealing his perfectly formed abs and fully sculpted chest. It was at that moment I realized just how lean, muscular, and completely sexy he was. Aside from the scar that covered the skin around his left eye… he was flawless.

"Yes," He said, jolting me from my trance. "This is my room. And unless you want to be… assaulted by my guards everyday by staying in the prison cells, I suggest you be grateful."

"What do you mean 'assaulted?'" I asked after hearing the fluctuation in his voice. He just stood there, with his arms folded across his chest, and closed his eyes. I could almost sense shame as he sighed deeply. "… oh…" I knew fully well what he was he was insinuating, and the thought sent shivers down my spine. It completely changed my mind frame; I now knew what kind of a danger being onboard this ship was. I could have something taken away forcefully, something that I could never get back. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately flinched away.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed at Zuko.

"I'm not going to hurt you if I don't have to." He scoffed back.

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe you? How do I know you don't plan to do exactly what you're supposedly saving me from your guards from?"

"Because you're of no interest to me in that way."

"Oh sure. You probably would assault me as soon as I fall asleep! I wouldn't be surprised; you're just a spoiled prince with no honor!"

I shouldn't have said that.

Suddenly, Zuko's amber eyes shot open, looking as though they housed a wild inferno. The flames on candles surrounding the altar behind him grew ten times in size and began to swirl in a dance of fire. His fists clenched in rage and he lunged for me, knocking me to the floor. I lost my breath for an instant at the impact, letting out a quiet gasp. He pinned my wrists to the floor and glared at me with a gaze that could pierce solid steal walls.

"Would you rather I treat you this way? Huh? I would never think of forcing myself upon you but if you rather I treat you like the guards would I'll be happy to comply." He shouted in a deep voice, only centimeters from my face and imbedding my very being with all the terror he could ensue. "Well?" He yelled, demanding an answer.

I stared at him with all the courage I could muster, trying my hardest to not let him see my fear. I felt his knee graze the inside of my thigh, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut. "No… I wouldn't"

"That's what I thought." He said in a stern voice, loosening his grip and rising to his feet.

At that, he went to the door and exited, leaving me alone in his chambers. I was in complete shock at what just occurred. I wasn't only terrified… I was grateful. I saw how much control the Fire Prince actually had. He could have taken me on the cold floor, but he had enough self control not to. Now that I thought about it, he could have killed me during our battle in the woods, but he didn't.

I was feeling another emotion too, though I couldn't quite put my figure on what it was. I was terrified, knowing how dangerous Zuko really was and what he could do. I was furious, after all the prince put me and the group through these past months and how he held me as his captive; I completely hated him. But, there was still something else. Something that made my breath catch in anticipation when his knee grazed against my thigh. I didn't completely hate the thought as I replayed the moment over and over in my head. It confused me; I hate him… right?

(Zuko)**  
><strong>I leaned against my door, breathing heavy in anger... and adrenaline. I hated her. She was the friend of the Avatar, and was the enemy. She had caused both physical and emotional pain. She was a Water Tribe peasant, a member of a rival nation. And she probably felt the same about me. I had to be rough with her to teach her a lesson. But still, being that close to her, seeing how beautiful she really is… it got my heart to skip a beat.

_Her burning personality is almost fire nation. _I thought. _And her caramel skin… when I touched her… AGH! Snap out of it! She's a stupid Water Tribe peasant! The enemy!_ _She had better be careful of what she says… or the next time she doubts my honor she'll see just how cruel I can be. _

**First chapter of my story… tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters! They are mere figments of another creator's imagination; characters in which I use as my muse.  
>Note: Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors…<strong>

Behind Amber Eyes  
>CHAPTER TWO:<p>

(Katara)  
>I jiggled the handle on the bathroom door knowing that if I could get in I could use the water to escape, but to no avail; it was locked. I spent the past half hour trying to find a way off this damn ship, but there was nothing. There were hooks on the walls where some objects must have been hung. I assumed they were weapons that Zuko had hidden upon my arrival.<p>

Suddenly, I heard footsteps striding down the corridor. I stood my ground, ready to attack the banished prince as soon as he entered the iron door. But, to my surprise, the prince was not the one who entered the room.

"Hello!" Zuko's uncle Iroh exclaimed with a warm smile, putting my nerves at ease.

"Hi…"

"I am terribly sorry of my nephew's rashness. But there is nothing I can do on the matter." He sounded genuinely sorry for the position Zuko had forced me in. For some odd reason, I could tell at that instant that I could trust him. "I have come to bring you to dinner on the deck."

My eyes widened at his words. Were they really that stupid? Were they actually going to bring me to a place where I was surrounded by water that I could use at my will? This was perfect, I could make my escape. Iroh must have known exactly what I was planning because he came over with some heavy duty handcuffs, the kind that allowed my arms almost no movement.

"I am sorry, but my nephew has insisted that you wear these."

I rolled my eyes as I reluctantly held out my arms, allowing him to place the heavy braces on my wrists.

"I know that you could probably still bend somewhat with these on," He continued. "But I must warn you, the guards have been warned of your abilities. They will be ready for anything. Not only that, but Zuko and I will be there as well. You will be completely outnumbered and will have no chance at success. I really do not want to see you get hurt so please, do not try and escape."

I hung my head down and nodded, silently thanking him for his warning and concern. I then allowed him to lead my out the door and towards the deck.

I sat on the deck with my plate of food, examining my surroundings with intense concentration. Iroh was right; there was no way I would get off this ship alive. At least 40 guards lined the front of the ship; I could practically feel their eyes burning holes in my skin as they watched me. Iroh sat beside me, staring straight ahead. I fallowed he gaze and found Zuko in the middle of the deck. He was wearing the same clothes he was the last time I saw him; the same skin tight muscle shirt.

"Begin." Iroh said calmly from beside me.

The prince began stirring, beginning his forms and spitting fire from his fingertips. He moved the fire like a painter moves his brush when creating a masterpiece. He looked absolutely menacing, yet majestic at the same time. I have seen fire benders bend before, but none of them compared to Zuko. Sure, I've seen fire benders with more power and skill, but none of them seemed to have the same spirit as the prince. When he bended, he put his heart and soul into the moves.

The sweat glistened off his neck and arms as he continued his training. His long hair hung in front of his eyes, concealing him from the outside world. As he moved I saw every muscle in his body flex, putting me into the same trance I was in before. I found myself desperately wishing he would take off his shirt.

_Snap out of it! _I thought. _I hate him! He'd kill me if he got the chance! And I'd do the same. _

"Very good," Iroh said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "We are finished for today."

I looked at my plate realizing I had finished my food. I must have been watching him longer than I thought. Out of nowhere, Zuko grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Get up."

"Ow! You know you could have just asked!"

He ignored me and started pulling me toward his chambers once again. This time, I put up a fight. I started kicking and pulling myself in the opposite direction. I wanted to make this as hard on him as possible.

"Gah! Knock it off!"

"I won't until you let me go!"

He pulled on my arm even harder, probably leaving bruises on my skin.

"Well that's not going to happen so get over it!"

"Agh! Make me!"

He stopped in his tracks and snickered. "Alright." Suddenly, he spun me around and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screamed at him while I pounded on his back as hard as I could. He didn't flinch at all, it was like he didn't even feel my blows. He continued down the hall as I struggled, carrying me like I wasn't even there. Once we reached his room, he dropped me on the floor and I landed with a thud.

"Of all the inconsiderate… you could be a little more gentle!"

"Now what fun is there in that?" He asked, locking the door behind him.

"At least take these off." I mumbled, getting to my feet and staring him down with everything I had. He walked over, completely ignoring my glare, and removed the shackles. My skin was red and irritated where the cuffs had been, leaving a slight stinging sensation when my wrists finally felt the air. Zuko held my wrists and rubbed them gently.

"I'll have to find you bigger restraints."

I just nodded. The feeling of his skin left me mesmerized. His touch burned, but not in a painful way. I felt so… alive. As if this small gesture showed me what was missing in my life.

"You know," He said, continuing to rub my wrists. "I really don't want to hurt you."

"No, but you want to hurt Aang." I said in a somewhat hostile voice. He noticed this and gave my irritated skin a slight squeeze.

"Only because I have to." He replied hesitantly. Was I getting to him? Was he going to finally tell me why?

"Why? Why would you have to do such a horrible thing? Aang can bring peace to the world!"

He exhaled roughly, allowing me to feel his hot breath on my face. The feeling excited me. But, it was over all too quickly.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said, avoiding my questions and letting go of my wrists. "Don't touch anything."

_Gah! I hate him! _I thought, suddenly angered at the entire situation. _I want off this damn boat and I want away from HIM!_

He unlocked his bathroom door and went in, leaving me alone. He was hiding something, something that I wanted to know. Something that may define Aang, and the worlds, destiny. The sound of the shower turning on sent my mind wondering; I couldn't help but think of the water gliding down his muscular back and chest. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice the hot steam that began to find its way out from under the door.

I smiled in realization. _Perfect._

**Thanks for reading and please, keep the reviews coming! They are what keep me going :) And to acknowledge a few specific comments…  
>It's not weird at all. I do think that line makes Zuko sound extremely sexy!<br>Don't worry, I promise I will write more of Zuko's point of view as the story progresses.  
><strong> 


End file.
